Star Fox: Chronicles of the Fox
by mike411
Summary: Fox and co go on crazy adventures where action meets up with some humor. It's very good so please if you read review to inspire me. chapter 3 up now!
1. Star Fox Move out!

**This is my first serious fic and I hope you guys like it. Read and review or else I get discouraged. Anyway onto the story!!**

**Fox's journal:January 1**

**what a way to kick of the new year huh? Not that im complaining since we had a massive party and everyone got drunk off their asses. But who was to expect that something like this would happen? The Decapatoids...a distant cousin to the aparoids...I remember them perfectly and I shudder at the thought of them.**

In the middle of nowhere in particular, out in the deep reaches in space. The beat up and run down ship the Great Fox sails lazylz and with no particular destination.

Fox stared lazyly at the comscreen hoping for an adventure. Business is usually slow until they needed to do some life saving objective. A green toad grumbled as he saw his robot begin to break down again and pulled out his wrench from his pocket and began tinckering with the control panel on the back of the robot.

"Yo Slipper!!" A blue Avian yelled from across the room as he made his way to his seat in the command deck and reclined all the way back until his feet were on the control panel gauges.

"Stop calling me Slipper you bird brain" the green toad retorted as he was pulling out wires and rearanging them in the robot.

"Slippy, Falco can't you two shut up for at least a minute and let me sleep!"Fox grumbled as he began closing his weary eyelids.

"Yes boys behave or daddy will scold you again" A blue vixen jockingly said from her seat near the side wall.

"Geez, your always on the furballs side Krystal" Falco said through closed eyelids.

"Well he is the captain of this ship" Krystal said.

"Yeah Falco I am the captain so show some respect" Fox said in a childish tone.

Falco was shrugging his shoulder when an explosion rocked the ship and flashing red light's appeared in place of the dim yellow one's.

Immediatly Fox was in his command mode. He sat up in his seat and began barking orders to everyone.

"ROB check the radar for oncoming enemy units, Slippy check the ships damage, Falco check that the onboard blaster are online and Krys check the condition of the arwings. if those are gone we might have to rely on the ship's defenses."

everyone answered in the order they were adressed.

"The radar indicates 3 enemy fighter's of similar design to the arwing, The ship lost one of the engines looks like they want us to stay put, Blasters are fine but need some time to charge up, The arwings are in perfect condition and ready for liftoff."

"Okay" Fox continued"Falco and Krystal you guys got arwing flight with me Slippy wait until those cannons are charged and blow em to bits"

"Sir" they all responded and rushed to their duties.Fox jumped into the cockpit of his arwing and prepaired to take off.

"Ready everyone?"Fox said through his communications system.

"Let's just get over there and blast em' to rubble already!" The impatient Falco said as he was waiting for the captains orders.

"waiting for your orders captain"Krystal responded.

"Okay Star Fox move out!!" Fox said as the ships lifted off and blasted out of the hangars. immediatly outside Fox heard a voice through his communications system.

"Hello pup you finally came out to play.."the voice said.

"Oh great not these guys...again" Falco said in disbelief.

"Yes birdbrain it is us and this tiimeyou lose!!" another voice said.

"Ugg...you guys are revolting" Krystal added to the chatter.

"Surely you do not find me revolting do you,my love?" yet another voice said.

Great Star Wolf . Fox said to himself as he dodged the first laser fire.

The Star Wolf team was a ripoff of the Star Fox squad their team was (in the order on introduction) Wolf, Leon the Chamelion, and Panther.

"Ha pup this time you will find your death to me!" said Wolf while tailing Fox trying to get a lock.

Fox nimbly did an alley-op and appeared behind Wolf and fired his share of blasters. However Wolf would not go down easy and did an extreme dive under the Great Fox. Fox pursued him only to find that Wolf had turned around and blasted Fox's left wing.

Krystal was having an easier time since Panther didn't want to harm the one he loved. She charged for him and fired but he swiftly flew over her and was then tailing her. He had a lock but didn't know wheter to go for it.

Falco was having a rough time fighting with Leon since his quirky movements were unpredictable. Falco flew behind him only to find that Leon verred to the right and immediatly slammed to the left hitting Falco's arwing and causing Falco to start nose diving toward the great Fox.

Suspense...now read and review or else no next chapter.


	2. Take out Star Wolf!

**Thanks for reviewing time to make good on my promise**

**Fox's Journal: January 1(continued)**

**Heh, it was all good until Wolf and his crew showed up. I didn't think for a second we would lose, but what happened next could have shocked anyone. I remember vividly what occured during my dreams. I remember seing a menacing figure looming over me, ready to strike...but for some reason it held back. I then saw an image of...my father...he still defends me and i've got to prove I can handle anything...just have to prove it.**

Fox never felt the pressure for a minute, since all this emergency training had been conditioned into him since he had been in the academy. He swiftly thought out a way to counteract and found one solution as easy as if you told him to count to three.

Grinning at his plan he slyly remarked "Got it" and used his boosting systems to get a lead on Wolf. He knew flying up or down now would result with Wolf locking onto his ship so he needed to buy some time. Even with one wing Fox's flight skills proved superior as he dodged fire after fire of Wolf's blasters. Fox quickly rushed behind the engines of the ship which blinded him temporarily, but it also blinded Wolf and he could not get his lock.

Fox, taking advantage of this flew high into space until he was within cockpit view of the Great Fox insignia on the tip of the ship. Fox searched for the nearest wall and rammed his other wing clean off. Wolf, who had gotten through the engines was oblivious to fox's plan and remarked, "Heh, the pup has lost his mind."

Fox switched his communications to Slippy and ordered, "Slippy open the cargo hatch for delivery package size"

As ordered the cargo bay opened, but just a small amount.Fox seeing as he was nearly home free coaxed Wolf to go after him.

"Hey Wolf what's the matter losing to a pup?" Fox said in a mocking tone. This sent Wolf into a rage and made him lose sight of the battlefield, since all he wanted was to kill the Fox.

"Playtime is over!" Wolf practically yelled through the communications, and engaged his thruster systems. He started cutting the distance between them and waited for the one finishing shot. Fox was already grinning as he sped toward the cargo bay, loving the thrill of the chase.

Fox zoomed straight into the small opening, scratching up the arwing with such a tight entrance but still making it through in the end. Wolf on the other hand wasn't so lucky. When he realized what Fox intended to do, it was too late and he was speeding to fast to stop the collision or even move so he simply cursed at himself.

The Wolfen smashed into the wall of the cargo bay with a sickening crunch. Fox was already running out of the room and Wolf didn't know why until a siren sounded.

" Passage to Cargo bay blocked off, preparing to launch out the object". This was meet with Wolf cursing again as he tried to take off his seatbelt and scramble out of the ship, but it was hopeless. Wolf was launched out of the cargo bay and he had no chance of flying with the state of his ship being a mess, so he floated through space cursing himself.

Krystal was in a tight spot. She had Panther behind her and her ship's systems indicated he had a lock on her. She wondered why he didn't fire and realized that she could trick him into giving up.

"Panther" Krystal said in a seductive tone. "Y-Y-Yes, my love?" Panther replied nervously.

"Your not thinking of shooting me? are you?" Krystal continued to add cheese to the Nachos.

" N-N-No" was all Panther could say.

"Then could you please get your lock off my ship? for me?"Krystal said, all the time felling like throwing up at the sound of her own words.

"Bu- Bu-But, Wol...Alright i'd do anything for you" Panther said, completely enthralled.

As soon as Krystal saw he took the bait she slowly moved behind him and was all the while talking to him so he wouldn't suspect anything until she got a lock,Fired, and sent him into a crazed tumble.

"Hah, boys will be boys" Krystal said as she flew back to the great Fox.

Due to the sheer crazy flying of Leon, Falco found himself tumbling hopelessly toward the great fox. An impact that great was sure to reduce his arwing to rubble so Falco struggled with all his might to regain control of the ship. He pulled down as hard as he could hoping to be able to fly above the ship but found that the controls were unresponsive to his tugging.

"Okay" Falco said as he slammed his foot onto the control panel to get more leverage"Time to get serious". He pulled at the controls as hard as he could and saw that he was rising little by little. It would be close, but he made it over the Great Fox scratching the bottom of his ship. Falco breathed a sigh of relief and turned his attention to Leon who was already flying away.

Blasters fired behind Leon. "WhatWhatWhat?"Leon said in disbelief.

"You should be a feathery pancake by now!" The chameleon yelled.

"You underestimate the power of this Avian, I don't play second fiddle to Fox,you know" Falco replied, nearly gloating.

He started tailing Leon and met him curve for curve flip for flip and never let up.

"Persistent Pest" Leon said, while franctically dodging Falco's constant blaster fire.

"Hah, now who's crying huh? Im gonna send you to your mommy with your Tail between your legs!"Falco said as cocky as ever.

That was a strange thing about Falco that no one could ever explain. It seemed that the cockier he got the better he flew. Fox noticed this when they fought the Aparoid Queen when everyone was dead serious, Falco was out cracking insults.

Finally one shot caught Leon unprepaired and hit his engine systems, causing a blow out and total ship shut down.

" If I was in my old job right now, you'd be dead... but regulations don't allow us to fully take out the trash." Falco said as he flew toward the Great Fox, beeming with joy at his victory.


	3. The decapatoid menace

**Hello everyone the awaited chapter 3 is finally up!!**

**Fox's Jounal: January 1st (Near lights out)**

**I remember being unable to rest at all. I just kept picturing my father waving his arms madly as if to tell me something but I just could'nt figure it out. How could I have know that he was trying to warn me about something?**

Fox stared at the ceiling trying to get some rest, arms folded behind his head. He couldn't get to sleep as hard as he tried so he ended up tossing and turning until he ended up simple giving up the futile battle altogether. He stared at the ceiling and tried to make sense of all these visions he kept having, but at last he decided to go get a bite to eat before lights out.

Fox walked through his corridor and the first room to his left was Falco's. To his right was Slippy's and directly across from him was Krystal's quarters. along the sides of Krystal's room were stairs that led to the first floor, which if you looked at it through fox's perspective when going down the stairs, ahead of you would be the command center, to the right would be the kitchen, and behind would be the corgo bay/ hangars.

As Fox walked toward the kitchen he decided to take a look at what Falco was doing. He opened the door to watch Falco playing one of his favorite retro games Super Mario Bros.

"you still play those games?" Fox had said, knowing Falco's answer.

"Course, Mario is the only game i'd even find worthy of my gaming expertise" Falco retorted.

With a chuckle Fox walked out of the room,but before the door was shut he heard Falco yell "I Friggin jumped that what the hell is wrong with you, you fat plumber!"

Fox shrugged and went over to the kitchen area. He noticed he was not alone when he spotted the blue vixen,Krystal. He casualy strolled by and grabbed some peanut butter from the counter and tossed it along with some jam onto the table. Krystal had heard him, but was to busy stiring herself a cup of hot chocolate.

Fox could smell the sweet aroma of the chocolate and began to salavate. Krystal saw this and asked "Fox would you like some?"

Fox felt foolish and replied "Ah..sure." He then got an idea. "Hey how's about I make you a sandwitch to go with that hot chocolate? I can make a mean sandwitch."

Krystal giggled and replied with a nod of aprroval.

Fox was about to start making some sandwitches when a large crash blew out from the cargo hold.

Fox ducked for cover and pulled Krystal under the counter to avoid any fragments that may have blown out. after the dust had settled Fox peered over the counter and saw that the cargo door withstood the explosion. he drew his blaster and walked slowly toward the cargo door. before he could open it however, it was smashed down ,tossin Fox into a corner of the room. Out of the room emerged a giant bug-like creature resembling an aparoid, except this one was a very dark black and was dripping blue goo from it's mouth. Fox got up immediatly, despite his injured arm from smashing into the wall, and barked at Krystal "Go upstairs and get Falco and Slippy if they aren't coming already!"

Krystal looked at Fox but knew what he was doing so she rushed up the stairs. This left Fox alone with the beast, and that was how Fox wanted it. Fox whipped out his blaster and fired but the shot's didm't seem to even faze the beast, only agravate it. With a loud "Kwaaaarh.." The beast lunged toward Fox, who was unprepaired for the speed of the beast, and slammed Fox into a wall and pinned him down. The monster reared it's head and the blue goo began dripping on Fox's fur irritating it beyond comfort and Fox started hollering in pain.

The moster semmed to enjoy Fox's screams of agony so it continued to torture him, until it grew bored and decided to finish the job. It got ready to take the final bite that would end Fox, when blaster fire sounded from behind the beast's back and the monster screamed in pain. Fox had gotten up and with a quick thrust tossed a grenade into the mouth of the beast.

"Everyone out, now!!" Fox yelled as he rushed for the stairs and everyone else did the same. After a few seconds a loud Blam! reasurred everyone that the beast was finished.

Everyone chuckled until they saw the condition Fox was in. He head lost the top part of his shirt due to the acid and his fur was a burned dark brown. His arm, whichhad recieved one of the beasts slashes was cut and blood flowed freely. After all that something turned on inside of Fox and he collapsed to the ground, knocked unconcous almost instantly. Everyone rushed him to the infirmiry.

**What will happen to Fox? read and review to find out! I completed it earlier than expected!!**


End file.
